yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 114
"Brothers in Arms, Part 1", known as "Noa vs. Seto - The Duel of Heaven and Earth's Creation" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fourteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on July 16, 2002 and in the United States on February 7, 2004. Summary *Joey and Duke inspect robot-monkey Tristan, hoping to find clues on how to escape. They find secret buttons on his back, one of which creates a virtual door leading them to Kaiba Land. *In Kaiba Land, Kaiba boards a Blue-Eyes White Dragon train. It takes him to a volcanic battle field where Noah is waiting for him. *Noah shows a sphere in the sky to Kaiba, revealing that it contains a digitized version of his brain and has kept him alive in virtual reality after he died in a car accident six years previously. *Noah and Kaiba start a Duel to decide who is the worthy leader of KaibaCorp. *In Kaiba Land, the rest of the gang find a handcar on the train tracks which takes them in the same direction as Kaiba's train. The brakes stop working, and they crash near where Kaiba and Noah are Dueling. Deck Masters * 'Seto Kaiba: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * '''Noah Kaiba: "Shinato's Ark" Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Noah Kaiba, Part 1 Turn 1: Seto Seto draws. He then Normal Summons "Giant Germ" (1000/100) in Attack Position and Sets a card ("Crush Card Virus"). Turn 2: Noah Noah draws. He then Normal Summons "Chiron the Mage" (1800/1000) in Attack Position. Noah then activates the effect of "Chiron the Mage" to destroy Seto's face-down "Crush Card". "Chiron the Mage" attacks and destroys "Giant Germ" (Seto 4000 → 3200). Since "Giant Germ" was destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting 500 damage to Noah (Noah 4000 → 3500) and allowing Seto to Special Summon another "Giant Germ" (1000/100) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Seto Seto draws. He then Tributes "Giant Germ" in order to Tribute Summon "Vampire Lord" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Vampire Lord" attacks and destroys "Chiron the Mage" (Noah 3500 → 3300). Since "Vampire Lord" inflicted Battle Damage, its effect activates, allowing Seto to declare a card type and force Noah to send a card of that type from his Deck to the Graveyard. Seto declares "Monster", so Noah sends "Giant Soldier of Stone" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Turn 4: Noah Noah draws. He then activates "Fissure" to destroy "Vampire Lord". Noah then Normal Summons "Aeris" (1800/1400) in Attack Position. "Aeris" attacks directly (Seto 3200 → 1400). Noah then Sets a card. Turn 5: Seto Seto draws. On Seto's Standby Phase, he activates the second effect of "Vampire Lord" to revive itself (2000/1500) in Attack Position as it was previously destroyed by an opponent's card effect. Seto then Normal Summons "Slate Warrior" (1900/400) in Attack Position. "Vampire Lord" attacks "Aeris", but Noah activates his face-down "Earthshaker" to pick DARK and WIND as the Attributes targets for "Earthshaker's" effect and force Seto to choose one of the picked Attributes. After Seto declares an Attribute, all monsters of that Attribute are immediately destroyed. Seto chooses DARK, so "Vampire Lord" is destroyed. "Slate Warrior" attacks and destroys "Aeris" (Noah 3300 → 3200). Turn 6: Noah Noah draws. He then activates "Giant Flood" to destroy all monsters on the field and forcing both players to discard every monster in their hands to the Graveyard. At this point, Noah reveals his Deck Master: "Shinato's Ark". Due to the Deck Master Ability of "Shinato's Ark", any monsters that are sent to the Graveyard can be absorbed into "Shinato's Ark" instead. Noah also reveals to Seto that the monsters that are currently in the Graveyard have all been absorbed into "Shinato's Ark". Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the dub is a sequence showing the injured Noah being rushed to an operating room on a gurney, then lying in a hospital bed with an oxygen mask over his scratched face. Also removed is a shot of him floating in a pod connected to machinery. In the dub, he merely says 'What happened to me is not important,' and what exactly happened is never explored further than being called an 'accident.' * When Noah destroys "Vampire Lord" with "Fissure" in the dub, "Vampire Lord" disappears into space rather than fall in the lava. * The cross on the coffin of "Vampire Lord" is removed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.